Frost
by Jamesadactyle
Summary: It's been months since she had seen the light. It's been days since she walked free. Today she wants to change that. Can the Ultimate X-Men make it in time to help her? Please R&R.


Warning: This story is probably rated R because of themes involved. Rape, murder, revenge, etc.   
** The Ultimate X-Men and characters mentioned within aren't mine. They're all Marvel's.  
  
  
  
It had been days since she last saw the light. Days... weeks.. months, she honestly didn't know. All she knew is that she was here and that he would be there with her soon.   
  
Little light poured into the room and her muscles tensed. She had no sense of time here, but she felt him. She felt him in every part of her body. Just the thought of him sent her body into involuntary shivers. Her head raised slightly, sending a rippled of jingling chains down her back. The chains that bound her neck and arms were secured to the wall back behind her. No cry escaped her lips as the heavy iron door in front of her was pushed open further. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what would be done next.  
  
Every day, for every moment of that day she relived the things he had done to her. The way he bound her, forced his way on top of her, and then eventually inside of her. The way his pupil less eyes studied her face as she cried and screamed. The way his thin red lips curved up into a twisted smile when she wouldn't beg. She remembered the countless blood samples he took from her and the numerous other things he pumped into her body. For hours she convulsed and shivered in response and what little food she consumed was pushed up and out of her mouth. She remembered it all.   
  
The man who looked like glass stepped into the room, his mouth less face and hollow eyes searching the dimly lit room for her. From what she guessed he was smiling. The way his jaw line seemed to raise when he'd release her chains and grab her wrists. Again, she knew was to follow.  
  
Her mind raced. She didn't want to go back to that room. She didn't want to lay on that table and she didn't want to see his pale, boney face again.  
  
He advanced, his smile only seeming to grow with every step he took. Her face, however, was the complete opposite. Hatred crept into every one of her features. She wanted nothing more than to be away from this place.  
  
She didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
Something inside her mind snapped and in one instance, before she knew what she was doing, her chained arms flew up into the air and connected with the chin of the man in front of her. The sound of shattering glass filled the air and she shielded her face from the flying shards.  
  
He fell backwards, an audible thud resounded in the cell as he hit the ground in front of her, and for the first time in months she smiled.   
  
She was sure that at any moment his hard glass hand would strike her, as it had done many times before. Moments crept by as though they were years and when the man laying on the floor didn't move she looked up. A shimmering pool of liquid-glass blood gathered on the floor. Had she done it? Had she knocked him out? She sure hoped so because she inched closer, stretching the chains that held her.  
  
Franticly she crawled over the body, searching his pockets for the key card to unlock her chains. She's seen it so many times and in a way it had become, in her eyes, her only means of escape. She dug in each of his pockets pulling out and discarding whatever she found in them. Condoms, candy wrappers, keys, folded sheets of paper. None of it was what she yearned for.  
  
Finally. She pulled it from a pocket on the inside of his heavy jacket, right under his name tag.  
  
"Prism," she muttered reading it. It was the first time she uttered a word other than "No", "Please", or "Stop".  
  
"Prism" she repeated again looking up into his face. Finally she could connect a name with the face of one of her tormentors. Her gaze lingered for a moment, noticing the gaping hole in the bottom of his face. It glistened with the fresh liquid pouring from it.  
  
It was difficult but she pulled her eyes away. She wanted nothing more than to stay there and stare at him. It was amazing to her how someone, anyone who called themselves human, could do the things that had been done to her. How this man, now dead before her, could take pleasure in chaining her up. Many times before he'd taken her body. He had taken advantage of her well before the man with the white face had, and she was glad he was dead. She was even more glad he was dead by her hands.  
  
Quickly she scrambled to her feet and swiped the key card on the wall next to her chains. A light buzzing sound filled the air and her chains clicked. One by one they fell to her feet.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips. For the first time she was feeling the slightest bit free and she wasn't the least bit willing to give it all back. That was the last thing she would do. She'd rather die than be back in the hands of him.   
  
Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her eyes settled on the door in front of her. There was little else to do but run. For an instant her body didn't respond. Paralyzed from what she had just done. Her mind raced, wondering what it was that lay outside that door. Who else would come for her and how much would she have to fight in order to be be free, she wondered.  
  
None of that mattered to her. Not a single bit of it. She knew she had to get out. She knew that she would leave here alive. She had to. She'd rather die than be back with him.  
  
"I'd rather die," she said grimly, her voice raspy and broken with tears. "I'd rather die."  
  
Finally her body obeyed and she was heading towards the door. Her body moved quicker than she had ever felt it move. "I'd rather die," she repeated over and over. "I'd rather die..."  
  
TBC.  
  
(Thank You guys so much for reading this. This is the first fic I've written in a long time. Reviews are greatly appreciated alogn with whatever comments and/or suggestions. Again, thanks so much. Be on the look out for the coming chapters. :D ) 


End file.
